


Pet and Prize

by Teddy1008



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Gun Violence, Hand & Finger Kink, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Bucky Barnes, Russian Mafia, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Top Bucky Barnes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: See, everyone knew Bucky Barnes. He was the biggest mafia boss in all of New York City, and what Barnes wanted, Barnes got.And he wanted Tony.Fill: Y1 - picture of Bucky holding a gun.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021





	Pet and Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021! :)

See, everyone knew Bucky Barnes. He was the biggest mafia boss in all of New York City, and what Barnes wanted, Barnes got. 

And he wanted Tony.

* * *

The entire day had been a shitstorm for Tony. Rumlow had been gradually sending him on more and more dangerous operations, ones that involved more risk, ones that could potentially end with him behind bars for doing Rumlow’s dirty work for him.

Tony wasn't an idiot. He knew he was bait for the traps that Rumlow set up, that he was being sacrificed to get the cops off of Rumlow's back. He'd accepted it, really. Didn’t mean he  _ liked  _ it, though. 

“What the fuck are you still doing standing in front of me?” Rumlow spat at his feet, making him stiffen. “I told you to  _ go.” _

“And I told you I  _ wouldn’t,  _ because going to raid Barnes’ warehouse is a literal death wish.” Tony jerked his chin up defiantly, scowling. “Do you realize what we are compared to him? We’re  _ ants,  _ okay? He’s going to fucking  _ step on me  _ and  _ squish  _ me.” __

Also, he may or may not have a crush on the mafia boss, and he was  _ not  _ about to risk being shot in the stomach after getting distracted by ogling the man. That would definitely be the saddest way to die.

“Don’t be a pussy,” Rumlow snarled, grabbing him by the collar. “I’ll turn you over to him myself if you don’t get out there.”

Tony spat in Rumlow’s face, then stormed out, grabbing his pistols and shoving them into the holsters. 

Everyone knew where Barnes lived. That wasn’t the issue.

The problem was the fact that the moment Tony stepped near the warehouse, he was caught by none other than Bucky Barnes himself. 

Tony was flipped onto his back without mercy, making him groan and double over, and he opened his eyes to see the gun that Barnes was pointing right at his face. 

“You win,” Tony tried, raising his hands. 

Barnes didn’t budge. 

“I don’t do well under duress,” Tony added, nodding towards the gun. 

“Shut up.”

Right.

Tony was grabbed by his shoulder, hauled to his feet, and dragged into the warehouse. Tied up to a pole, arms behind his back, gun still pointed at his face. “I didn’t know you did your work yourself,” he said meekly. “Thought you would’ve had more men with you.”

Barnes’ jaw flexed. He holstered his gun, then drew closer, circling him like a hungry hyena. He stopped in front of Tony after making a full circle, leaning close enough for Tony to swallow hard, because yes, okay, fine, he was intimidated. Scared shitless. 

Fucking Rumlow. Tony was going to kill him. He was going to stab him, gouge his eyes out, and then shove his fist up his ass, tell him to eat shit, tell him that—

“You know,” Barnes purred, making Tony snap back to attention, “a little birdie told me this morning that you’d be coming my way.” He tilted his head, eyes flicking from Tony’s gaze, down to his throat, then back up to his face. “I’ve seen you a few times around here. Rumlow’s right hand, hm? Piece of shit.”

“We agree on one thing, at least,” Tony said meekly. 

Barnes grinned. “You’re prettier up close.”

Tony swallowed.  _ You’re hotter up close.  _

Barnes reached out, metal fingers flexing, and he tipped Tony’s chin up with it before letting it drift up to his lips. 

Almost instinctively, Tony’s lips parted, and he drew them into his mouth. The sharp tang of metal flooded his mouth and he shuddered as Barnes watched him, looking fascinated.

After a few moments, he pulled them out and grinned at Tony. “Oh, yes. We’re going to have a lot of fun together, aren’t we?”

Tony’s cock twitched in agreement. 

* * *

Tony was Bucky’s right hand.

He was also Bucky’s pet.

Bucky never failed to remind him of the  _ debt  _ that Tony owed him for freeing him from Rumlow's sketchy operations. And truth be told, Tony  _ did  _ owe Bucky. He’d gone from being Rumlow’s pitbull to Bucky’s prized possession. 

Bucky said Tony was the best, and that was why he was Bucky's. Because Bucky only ever indulged in the best of the best. Tony was the best assassin, the best lover, the best cock-sucker.  _ Bucky's  _ best, forever. 

“You're thinking too much.”

Tony startled. He stiffly turned to glance at Bucky, who was looking at him with barely concealed amusement.

The man was seated on his throne—there was really no other word for it. It was brass-coloured, covered with a blood-red cushion in the back and seat, and the arms of the chair had intricate designs etched onto them in gold.

“What's wrong, sweetcheeks?” Bucky chuckled.

“Don't call me that,” Tony muttered distastefully.

“Pet, then.”

“Don't call me that either.”

“I'll call you whatever I damn want to.  _ Baby.” _

Tony bit back his smile.

“What're you thinkin’ about, huh?”

“You.”

“Yeah?” Bucky smirked. “Well, then, why don't you come here and show me  _ how  _ you were thinking about me?”

Tony shifted onto his knees, grinning back. Mouthing at Bucky's clothed knee, tasting the fabric of his suit pants, he glanced up to check Bucky's expression. Seeing that he was still gazing down at Tony with a fond look on his face, he continued his efforts until he’d traced his way up to the bulge in Bucky's pants. 

Bucky pressed his hands into Tony's hair as a form of silent praise, carding them through and making Tony relax minutely. 

Tony wordlessly drew Bucky’s cock out, then took the head into his mouth, making sure he was wet and sloppy for the man. Bucky always got relaxed and affectionate and  _ soft  _ after Tony made him come, and Tony knew it was a privilege to even get to witness that side of Bucky.

Bucky's breath hitched, and he leaned back. “Fuck, baby. The mouth on you.”

Tony let his eyes flutter shut, feeling Bucky’s hands tighten in his hair into fists, and let himself be guided all the way down.

"So pretty," Bucky added, voice low and rough. “You gonna pay your debt off like this, aren't you? Gonna be good for me?”

Tony swallowed around his cock, making Bucky swear under his breath, and he moved to start bobbing his head in earnest when—

The door was kicked open with a shout, and before Tony even knew what he was doing, he twirled a pistol into his hand from Bucky’s holster and shot it.

The man fell onto the ground.  _ Dead. _

Blood roaring in his ears, Tony approached and rolled him onto his back, hissing with disdain.

He jumped when Bucky placed a hand at the small of his back. “One of Rumlow's men?”

“Yes.”

“He's dead, sweetheart. I'll get Steve to get rid of him. Jesus, he's gonna stain the carpet.” Bucky sounded rather put off by that, scowling at the growing puddle of blood. “It's fine. We'll buy a new one.”

Tony laughed, but before he could say anything, Bucky moved first.

“Always so good at protecting me,” the man purred, and slipped his hand down to press the palm of his hand to Tony's dick, making Tony shudder. “I think you deserve a  _ reward.” _

_ Yes, he did. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please let me know if you did <3
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://snowstark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
